Don't forget me
by silent.writer16
Summary: Gaara is an orphan growing up in Konoha. His best friend is Naruto, a boy he made up when he was a child to cope with the death of his family. After entering high school Gaara meets Sasuke, a boy who is intent on forcing Gaara to open up and shed the past and walk into the future. However to free himself of his past, could this mean losing Naruto forever?


_**Don't forget me**_

* * *

_Gaara is an orphan growing up in Konoha after the war between Suna and Konoha ends. He doesn't believe in love and his only friend is imaginary. His best friend is Naruto, a boy he invented when he was a child to cope with the death of his family. After entering high school Gaara meets Sasuke, a boy who is intent on forcing Gaara to open up and shed the past and walk into the future. However to free himself of his past, could this mean losing Naruto forever?_

* * *

Yaoi

You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1 – I am here

There had been a time when Gaara Subaku had been a normal, average child. He had a father who loved him and a mother who despite her mental instabilities tried her very best to give him everything he deserved.

Until one night they were both savagely slaughtered viciously in their sleep.

Some civilians blamed Gaara for their demise, after all, what person can sleep through such a horrific ordeal. The rumour mill believed the seven year old child must have woken up and been too scared to go and get help for his parents.

They called him weak and disgusting.

In their eyes he was the reason they were dead.

Nobody believed Gaara that he had not woken up. Not a single police officer or civilian took into account that he was simply a seven year old child who found the bodies of his mutilated parents.

Instead of consoling the child or taking care of him the state was quick to bounce Gaara off to the fastest person who would take him in.

He had relatives, however none wished to take in Gaara has he was a constant reminder of their loss.

This left Gaara to become a child of the state.

This left him to live with his foster 'uncle' Orochimaru

"Don't look at me! You are a monster, do you hear me, you're a fucking monster Gaara!" A small, fragile child stood in a corner, attempting to blend into the wall so he could evade the wrath of his foster uncle.

He wasn't sure what had set Orochimaru off. Lately it could be the simpliest things such as Gaara staring too long or Gaara speaking when he wasn't meant to.

He tried to wish himself to a happy place, a place filled with his family who loved him and with friends who would protect him.

However no amount of wishing could change his reality.

He felt hard hands grab his fore arms, waking him from his happy place. "I am going to teach you a lesson; I am going to teach you to be a good boy."

The man's face was full of hate and disgust and it scared Gaara how the snake like man could hate him so much. Gaara didn't understand why he couldn't go back to the shelter, he had liked it there.

Violently pulled towards a door under the staircase, Gaara struggled. It was dark in there and Gaara would rather be beaten senseless than to be locked in that room

He fought as best as he could but due to malnourishment and his small frame Gaara was no challenge for the larger man.

Shoved violently into the small, empty closet, Garra could hear the door being locked from the outside. His face drained of its colour as he realised he was now alone in the dark.

He attempted to break down the door despite knowing that it was useless. He clawed at it, kicked at it but still the door would not budge.

As the darkness finally crept in, memories of the night his father and mother were killed flooded back to him. The blood, the disgust and the pain all hit him as if he was punched in the gut and he felt as though he could no longer breathe.

He lost all strength in his limbs and feel to the ground with a loud thump.

Curling up in a ball he closed his eyes and tried to think of a happy place and yet no matter how hard he tried he could not escape.

He tried to repeat the mantra that he had been using to get to sleep at night.

He was safe. He was okay. Breathe. Everything was fine. Breathe. It was only the dark.

No.

It wasn't just the dark.

It was the fact that he was alone.

Gaara couldn't help but feel like darkness was taking control of him, as though it was strangling him. He was being suffocated from the inside.

And then that's when he heard it.

It was a soft whisper. For a second Gaara thought that maybe it could have been the wind, but he knew that this closet of hell had no windows or gaps where wind could enter.

Gaara laid there, his mind blank as he tried to control the sound of his erratic heartbeat in an attempt to hear it again.

"It's okay, I am here."

Gaara sat up with lightening speed. What was that? Was Gaara going crazy or was something in there with him?

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder but when he reached out to touch then person in front of him, he was surprised that there was no one there.

"Don't worry Gaara, I am here now."  
Gaara, hit with the raw emotion and due to all the emotions that were flooding in, did the only thing he could do.

He fainted.

But that didn't stop the whisper from talking to him, nor did it stop him from caressing the small child in a comforting manner.

"You aren't alone anymore Gaara, I am here."

TBC

* * *

_A slow start to the first chapter I know, and I know it is a bit short but I am just getting a feel to the story. Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to give _any criticism or reviews _Ciao x_


End file.
